Devil may cry 6
Devil may cry 6 is the sixth game of the devil may cry sires and it will be released in 2014 Development Devil may cry 6 is after Dmc devil may cry (5). Although Dmc 6 is back with the opening door part, it has the same stuff from Dmc devil may cry. This game fethures two playable characters. The first one is the main character Dante and the second one is Kimberly,a demon hunter. Dmc devil may cry 6 Dmc 6 starts when Mundus's son (Arian who was rivived by his devil powers) and another person who is reveled later are trying to unlock the Hell gate which was shut down by vergil during the fight with Dante and Mundus in Dmc devil may cry. Later they find a spell book which revels how to unlock the hell gate. Then they start to send their devil hunters to track Dante so that they kill him and then to bring his body to them. Meanwhile Dante is at his house watching Tv while kat is on vacaition. Then dante decides to go to his father (Sparda) and his mother(Eva's) grave. Then he is attacked by devil hunters who are now improved but all killed by Dante. When the equaras(demon birds) are about to attack him from behind, a demon hunter comes and slices them. Dante then asks her name and she revels that her name is Kimberly. Then she leaves with a abandoned working motor bike. And then he sees the demons coming from a abandoned tower named The Termi-grite tower. So Dante heads for the tower. As he finishes climbing up the tower he gets paralised by Arian and than is robbed his amulet. Arian departs the tower after he knocks out Dante. Dante then wakes up after kat broke the spell. She says that she saw Arian depart the tower and heading for Morinland island. Dante then uses Kat's aeroplane to go there. After Dante arrives an old lady and a man was expecting him,telling him what Arians plans are. Dante then agrees to help, suddenly Kim arrives and than says "i don't need anyones help grandmother,father i can do this alone. After that statement she drives away. Dante climbs up again fighting a white knight named David. After killing the knight Arian's partner Robert the father of Kimberly arrives knocking Kat, Dante and Kim down, spreading their blood and then activating the hell gate spell. The Morinland tower then goes down dipper,moving left right below the termi-grite tower and then rises up. Dante then goes back to the city and then meets up with Kim while climbing the new tower, fights her in the meeting room because she objected Dante to do this alone, having advice from Ester the old women before going to Hell. Dante arrives too late in the chamber of Darkness when Arian has the power of another legendary red knight. Although achiving this power Arian is deafeted and killed by a gunshot from Dante. Before dying Arian revels that Robert is in the human world in the giant real red Knight form with powers greater than his. Dante then returns to the Human world and fights Robert. Kim arrives from hell to help Dante. Robert than hits Kim hard to the ground. As he is about to step her his powers are then sealed by Easter and Kat. Robert than returns to his Human form and falls down. Kim than moves to her injured father telling him that she had loved him and forgave him for killing his mother but now she would not forgive him for everything he did. Kim then pointed her gun at Robert. Robert begs for mercy five times but as he is about to beg for the sixth time Kim than shots at her father six times which kills him. Kim says she will return to her country after she and Dante finish killing the remaining demons from Arian which ambushed them. Meanwhile in Hell there was a person wearing a knight costume talking to the statue of the king of hell asking him for him to rule the human world. He then removes his mask which reveled him as the son of sparda, Vergil. ' ' Devil may cry 6 has diffrerent styles for Dante which a mentioned below: *'Dark slayer (A style from vergil)' *'Trickster(used to run on walls,can also use dark slayer)' Doubledenger(used to make clones for Dante) *'Spiritwalker(used to control enemies to fight aganist each other)' *'Timefrezzer(used to stop time and make enemies very slow,if used aganist bosses they go a bit fast)' For Kimberly there are only two which are the: *'Poisonexpert(used to poison the enemies with summoneddarts)' *'Flowter(used to fly to attack enemies)' '' ' ' Category:Fanon Game Category:Dante Category:Mundus